The Outing
by middaymoon92
Summary: I am just months away from graduating college and my brother is hell bent on me moving out of Usagi-san's place and into one of my own. I'm not ready to leave and Usagi-san doesn't want to let me go. And on top of that, Usagi-san is getting more careless with our relationship. What if my brother findes out...?
1. Bothersome Brother

After my last fanfic got very few but amazing reviews I've decided to write another Romantica fanfic. I started writing a oneshot that tells about their relationship years down the line and as I did I was giving some background and a scene in this story was explained. As I got further into it I thought "this needs to be a story of its own." So, here is the first chapter. Please enjoy and review.

**OOOO**

Chapter One: Bothersome Brother

**OOOO**

I sat on my bed and stared at the calendar in front of me. My college graduation was a mere three months away. Because of a lot of studying and my awesomeness (with a little help from a certain author) I was sure to graduate with a C average. It would truly be my greatest achievement! But why wasn't I as happy about it as I should have been? Let me explain.

I have lived the last four years with Usami Akihiko. One of Japan's most popular authors and a real genius. We became lovers almost right after I moved in and just before my first semester at M University. It hasn't been easy. Usagi-san was in love with my older brother, Takahiro. I love my brother very much but he is unbelievably simple minded and never noticed his best friend's feelings. I, however, knew almost immediately that Usagi-san's intentions were less than honorable.

My dislike for the man was almost nonexistent after a few weeks of him tutoring me. A respect for the man enveloped me and deeper emotions I wasn't willing to examine. When my brother announced he would be getting married I cried for Usagi-san and it was in that moment we fell in love. I would like to make it clear now, that I am not gay.

During my first year of college my brother's job relocated back home and my brother wanted me to move in with him. This caused a few misunderstanding between me and Usagi-san but we moved passed that. Usagi-san did some clever lying and talked my brother into allowing me to stay here, as neither of us can bear to tell my brother the relationship I share with his closest friend.

And now, we are having the same problem.

My brother is hell bent on my moving out on my own or back in with him so I will stop freeloading with Usagi-san. What my brother doesn't understand is, I don't want to move out and Usagi-san doesn't want me to go. Sure, I should probably live on my own for a while and stop letting Usagi-san do everything for me, but the thought of leaving him hurts me.

We haven't talked about it yet and I can't bring myself to bring it up. What if Usagi-san does want me out? What if we do need the space? Wouldn't it be better if I could stand on my own for a while and stop depending on everyone around me? Maybe Usagi-san is tired of taking care of me. Or maybe he hasn't brought it up yet because he doesn't want to hurt me by saying that it would be best if I got my own place?

Standing up, I began to pace. What am I going to do? How do I tell Usagi-san that being away from him would hurt me? That just thinking about not waking up and seeing his face and going to bed without saying goodnight makes me feel ill. Even if I could find the words to properly express how I feel… could I burden Usagi-san with these things?

A deep sigh was torn from my chest. "We need to talk." A glance at the clock had me realizing I was late for class. Our conversation would have to wait. After running a comb through my unruly mass of brown hair I bolted from my room and down the stairs. I stopped just in front of the door and began exchanging my slippers for shoes. "I'm going to class! Lunch is in the microwave just heat it up. All you have to do is hit the 'start' button!" I called all of this out while hopping on one foot while trying to cram my other into my sneaker. Should have untied the damned thing. After two more precarious hops I over balanced and began careening sideways.

Before I could even open my mouth to yell I was caught in two very strong arms. Leaning into the strength, I tilted my head up and was immediately caught in beautiful violet eyes. "Uh, I'm late," was all I could think to say.

"So you are." Usagi-san stood me back up and turned me around in his arms, pressing the front of my body against his own. My hands automatically fell to my sides. "I will see you when you get back. I'll miss you."

"I-idiot. I'll only be gone for a couple of hours."

"I love you, Misaki."

I could feel a blush darkening my cheeks and a suspicious burning sensation behind my eyes. I needed to get out of that house. Straightening up, I pushed Usagi-san off of me. Stooping, I grabbed my bag and grabbed the doorknob. I stopped and with my back to my lover I said, "I love you too," and dashed out of the door and into the hallway.

**OOOO**

When I arrived back at the apartment it was to find Usagi-san standing by the phone with a stupid grin on his face. A grin that could only mean my brother was on the other end of the line. "Oh? When did that start?" Usagi-san asked before chuckling.

I waved a greeting before heading to the living area and starting my homework. Usagi-san's conversation soon fell away as I got absorbed in the problems in front of me. This was my fourth year of English at M University and frankly, I'm surprised I passed it every other year. Why do we have to learn English anyway? How many American's and Europeans can speak Japanese? As far as I'm concerned knowing how to insult someone in a foreign language doesn't count.

Just as I made the last mark on the paper I felt someone next to me. Dragging my eyes from the paper I looked up and saw a look on Usagi-san's face that I had seen one other time. It was the saddest expression I'd ever seen and it was only after he'd talked to my brother and they'd discussed my moving back in with him. I wanted to seriously injure my brother for putting that look in Usagi-san's eyes. Standing up I hesitated before asking, "What did my brother have to say?"

Usagi-san didn't answer me at first and for a moment I didn't think he was going too. "He wants to know if you have enough money set aside for when you move out."

I was speechless. Move out? Does he have to bring that up every time he calls? Does he think of _nothing_ else to say? Feeling unbelievably upset I turned angry eyes away from Usagi-san. "I-I'm not sure how much I have saved." And every damn yin was supposed to have gone into a birthday present for Usagi-san. If I moved out I'd have to start saving all over again and he'd end up with a cheap bouquet of flowers like last year. And I knew exactly how much I had in my savings account but no one was going to touch that money until I knew I had enough to get Usagi-san something really good.

"Misaki…." Usagi-san said nothing else while I stood there and looked up at him. Before I could blink he and I were pressed together and our mouths were melded into a desperate kiss. It was as if we couldn't get close enough. I felt as if I could imprint my body to his and by doing this, I'd never have to leave him. We could stay by each other's sides forever. Usagi-san began to walk me backwards towards the couch.

The world tipped around me as I was lowered onto the plush cushions. Usagi-san lay over me, pressing me further into the furniture. His body was big and warm, pressing into me but his hands were soft and cool as they cupped my face. My heart was jumping in my throat and my breath was caught in my lungs. Only Usagi-san had ever been able to do this. No man or woman could touch me and make me feel the way he does.

I jerked in surprise when the phone rang. It seemed over loud and shrill. "Usagi…san. The… the phone."

"Leave it," was his curt reply. He continued to slide those big hands over me. They reached the hem of my t-shirt and slowly began to slide it up while his hands began to roam over my torso. The phone rang and rang before the answering machine picked it up. "Usami Akihiko! Why can't you meet your fucking deadlines? I'm going to kill you!"

Usagi-san stopped moving above me. When he looked at me I could see him waiting for my response. Using all of my strength I pushed Usagi-san up enough to slide out from underneath him and hit the floor. Jumping up quickly I fixed my disheveled appearance the best I could. "Usagi-san you idiot! One of these days you're going to give that woman a stroke or a heart attack. Why can't you meet your deadlines? Do you enjoy it when she strangles you? Finish your work!" With that I stomped off, leaving Usagi-san to stare after me.

He'd make me pay for that later. Any time I stopped him from finishing what he started I pay for it with my body. I felt my penis twitch at the thought.


	2. Believing

The second chapter is ready. Thank you for reading the first and thank you for the reviews. This chapter took some time to start and we shall see how it ends together as I do not yet know. More reviews are welcome and appreciated. Thanks for the support!

**OOOO**

Chapter Two: Believing

**OOOO**

**Usagi's POV**

_Aikawa seriously needs a hobby_, I thought as I sat pouring over reference material for my next book. This project was about an Arabian prince who falls in love with a French princess. I wasn't due to start this one for another two weeks but a head start never hurt anyone. Plus, with Misaki's graduation coming up I would need all the free time I could get. Thinking of my young lover had my head tilting up so I could look over my glasses. From my position on the couch I could see him standing behind the stove.

His brows were furrowed as if he were thinking of something unpleasant. His face was an open book, so to speak. Every emotion, every thought was shown plainly for the world to see. Yet, I had no idea how he felt about his brother's command. Thinking of it put me in a foul mood. Here Misaki was graduating college and his brother was telling him to move out. Well by God Misaki was an adult and if he chose to continue to live here than Takahiro would just have to live with that wouldn't he?

The other side of that coin was, if Misaki chose to leave me, I'd have to live with that as well. Sitting back for a moment I tried to picture my home without him. There would be no smell of dinner wafting through the house. The balcony doors would be shut and clutter would reign over just about everything. An anonymous cleaning crew would come in once a week and clean. I wouldn't have to force myself up every morning and would stay up however late I wanted to. I wouldn't have to worry about making the holidays special or marking on a calendar, hidden in my desk, special events like graduations and birthdays.

I would lock myself up in this place and only leave when it was necessary to do so.

And I would be completely miserable.

Bringing myself back to the present I focused my eyes once more on my beautiful love. If he knew I thought he was beautiful he'd probably beat me to a pulp. A smiled tugged the corners of my mouth. This young boy, as I will always see him as such, held my heart. My thoughts and feelings and actions no longer seemed to be my own. It didn't matter that we'd been together for four years, I still think of him all the time.

He is my first thought in the morning and my last thought before going to sleep. Even in my dreams he is featured. This also explains why so many of my yaoi novels involved him. No matter what I do I can't get away from him… and I don't want to.

It's hard, having a lover so much younger than myself. Having someone who, while he doesn't deny his feeling anymore, isn't open and totally honest with either of us. This is something that we have slowly been working on. He tells me he loves me each morning after I kiss him and say those words. He tells me he loves me every night before falling asleep, after  
I've said them first. The only time he tells me he loves me without me saying them first is when I've gotten him so out of his mind with passion and love that he shouts the words out as his body explodes.

There are times though when I wonder if I'm not forcing him still. So often words like "stop" and "don't' and "no more" fill the air between us. Yet I can't bring myself to stop. Some of it is the passion I feel consuming me, but the biggest reason is that I want those words to change. I want him to say "please" and "more" and "now." I want him to want me with all of the heat and passion that I feel for him. He consumes me.

So often I think of telling him these things but I know he would brush off the words. I can't bear to have him push them aside as if they are embarrassing. It hurts when he acts like what we have together is distasteful and improper. But what is improper about love? What is improper about wanting to hold your lover as close as possible? What is distasteful about wanting to please someone both physically and emotionally simply because being with them pleases you?

It's been two days since last I touched him. After Aikawa called and yelled at me for not meeting my last deadline and Misaki pushed away from me, I haven't touched him once. Not a pat on the head or a brush of fingertips against his hand. Just thinking about the lack of physical contact had my blood moving in the opposite direction and my heart aching for the smallest of touches.

That whole day Misaki had looked at me as if he were waiting and expectant. Like he knew I was on the verge of touching him all day. It was those looks that had held me at bay. Did he really want me to touch him? Did he not want me to touch him? If he did want me to touch him how did he want it?

His face shows absolutely everything yet I never really know what it is that he's thinking.

Misaki is a contradiction if I ever saw one.

Looking at him now, though, I know I wouldn't want anyone else. And I sure as hell didn't want him to move out. Standing I set the book I'd been reading on the table and made my way into the kitchen. Moving up behind him, I slid my arms around his waist and felt him stiffen. "Uh, Usagi-san?"

"Misaki." Closing my eyes, I burrowed my face in his neck and breathed him in. He smelled of the dough and spices he'd used to prepare dinner but underneath it all, he smelled sweet and soft, he smelled like Misaki. My heart finally felt at peace, just standing here and holding him in my arms. Moving my hand up I placed it over his chest, over his heart. It beat strong and steady beneath my hands as if it were reassuring me that it was mine and I belong to him.

I let my hand rest there for a long moment soaking it in. "Usagi-san. I-I… dinner is almost ready." I wanted to smile. This was his way of rebuffing me, telling me that now was not the time to start anything. A sadness began to creep into my heart. I didn't want to start anything I just wanted to hold him. But I couldn't tell him that because he would just call me an idiot. Was there ever times when he just wanted to hold me? Nothing more. Was that all he thought I wanted from him? Sex?

But then, I thought as I moved away, had I ever given him cause to believe otherwise?


	3. Belong

Thank you for the wonderful reviews. Here is the third chapter. I hope this one is as good as the others. (keeping my fingers crossed.)

**OOOO**

Chapter Three: Belong

**OOOO**

**Misaki's POV**

All he did was rest a hand over my heart. As I lay in my bed alone that night I couldn't help but think about it. He'd pulled away from me slowly and I felt a sadness echo in my chest. An ache gathered around my heart. He hadn't touched me the rest of the night and had gone upstairs not long after dinner and shut himself away in his study. I'd stayed up and done some homework, unable to really get into it.

I'd gone to bed in my own room and lay in my own bed. It felt… cold. It wasn't just the lack of body heat but this room had nothing of me in it. Sure it had clothes and my school things but nothing else. Rolling over onto my side a deep sigh was heaved from deep in my chest. It had felt so good when he'd held me, after not being touched for two days. Too good. It had scared me.

My heart sped up at the thought. I sorely missed him. I shook my head fiercely at the thought. It was stupid to miss him, wasn't it? We lived together, ate together, almost always slept together. We even did… _that_ together. Yet, here I was missing him. Did that make any sense? It didn't to me yet I couldn't shake the feeling.

I regretted my words now. I regretted telling him dinner was done. Why hadn't he ignored me? Why hadn't he just kept on touching me? I wanted him to keep loving me.

Curling up around myself I closed my eyes and could almost feel those cool hands on my flesh. Maybe I should get up and go into his office and… and…. _And what_? I asked myself. And tell him that I was lonely? Tell him that I needed him to hold me close and touch me like he always did? No, no I didn't want to do that. I wanted to go back into the kitchen and just stand there while he held me.

Sometimes it was as if all we did was have sex. Yet, we didn't. How many times did I sit next to him on the couch, leaning on his shoulder while he read a book in silence? How often did I catch him watching me while I hung laundry? When I looked up from my cooking he was almost always there just feet from me.

Maybe our problem was we spent too much time together. So, maybe there was something to moving out. My brother had his own reasons for wanting me to move out and none of them had anything to do with what I was thinking. Maybe we were just together too often alone. Yet when other people were around I wanted them all to leave so I could have Usagi-san to myself. He belongs to me and I belong to him.

Ugh, moving out. Why did everything have to involve that? Even in my thoughts I couldn't escape from my brother's demands. Unless I told him the truth he wouldn't stop. He'd wanted me to move out before and move in with him and his new wife but because of Usagi's slick tongue I hadn't needed to in the end. But now, however, I was going to have to.

I rolled over onto my back, stretching out under the blankets. The truth…. If my brother really knew what was going on there is no way he would allow me to stay here. Would I ever get to see Usagi-san again? Tears sprang to my eyes and my throat ached. I want to stay next to him. Always. Forever. One thing only could make me want to leave him and that would only be if he ever wanted me too.

The same old doubts began to creep up around me. The need to see him became overwhelming. Tossing off the covers I stood and began to leave the room when a sound on the other side of the door had me stopping. My eyes were adjusted to the dark of the room and there was the thinnest of lights coming from beneath my door. My eyes were riveted on the light as my ears strained to hear anything else.

The sound of a door closing reached me. It was far enough away it could have been either the door to the study or Usagi-san's bedroom door. When a shadow moved in front of my door I realized I'd been holding my breath. Usagi-san was on the other side of the door. For a long moment he didn't move and neither did I. _Open the door, please open the door_. That single thought ran through my mind over and over again.

Why didn't he just reach out and turn the handle? _Just grasp the doorknob and turn it_. _Please just walk in here and hold me_. _Please_. A small sound escaped my mouth as if I my voice wanted me to call him in here to me. There was another long pause where nothing happened. Suddenly the shadow was gone and I could hear Usagi-san's retreating footsteps.

I took a step toward the door but stopped. If he couldn't come to me I wouldn't go to him. But I wanted too.

I turned around and started towards my bed. With a shake of my head I whirled back around and headed towards my door. Flinging it open I stopped dead in my tracks. Usagi-san was standing on the other side with his hand raised as if he were about to grasp the doorknob. He looked as shocked as I felt. Usagi-san recovered much faster than I did. He reached out his hand further, grasped me by the waistband of my boxers and jerked me towards him.

My hands automatically flew out to catch me, but I was in no danger of falling. I ran straight into his chest. Taking a moment I closed my eyes and breathed in the smell of stale cigarettes that didn't quite mask the husky smell of Usagi-san. Looking up our eyes met and held before his head swooped down and his lips were pressed against mine. My arms collapsed at my sides while he did whatever he wanted to do. And God how I wanted him to do it.


	4. Bed

(sighs) such wonderful reviews! Thank you to everyone for your support, it means so much. So, I left you with a tiny cliffhanger in the last chapter so this one starts off from there. (I felt the need for a sex scene.) **I wanted this fanfic to be a little different**. Everyone is so convinced that there is nothing more to Usagi than sex and he's just a giant pervert. But I believe there are reasons behind all of this and would like to delve into them to explain to people why I think he is the way he is. As far as Misaki is concerned, this is really just his own stupidity mixed with the naivety and ignorance of youth. I was re-re-re-re-watching the anime and got to the scene where Misaki was holding Usagi while he cried and those honest thoughts were running through his mind and you see it so often in the anime so I wanted to really try and make is POV as honest as possible while staying true to Misaki's personality. So, let's continue. (wiggles eyebrows)

**OOOO**

Chapter Four: Bed

**OOOO**

**Usagi's POV**

I hadn't meant for this to happen, really. I'd just wanted to see him sleeping. The way his hair fell over his forehead, the way his breathing was soft and deep and the way he'd sigh out my name. I had thought he was certainly asleep by now. But as I held him in my arms I realized how wrong I was. He'd been coming to see me. That could be the only reason he'd opened the door and that would explain why he'd been fast enough to get to the damned thing before I did.

I'd stood outside of his bedroom for a long while unable to go inside. Knowing that I'd have the need to go inside and lay down next to him. It's gotten to where I can't sleep if he isn't next to me.

But he was next to me here, in this moment. And he was mine. His lips were soft and supple under mine and so easily maneuvered. It was all too easy to press my tongue to his lips and feel them part. I caught his sigh in my mouth and drowned out any other noise he might have made by running my tongue over and around his. His mouth was warm, almost hot and seemed to sear a fire through me down to my loins.

Here I am, a thirty two year old man who should have long since had control of his libido getting hard by simply kissing this young boy. But no, he wasn't a boy any longer, he was a grown man and a man who had absolute control over me. God, could he possibly know? When I pulled away from the kiss and watched his green eyes open, I realized that that was in no way possible. My poor little Misaki was totally clueless to what he did to me.

I rubbed our middles together and watched his eyes darken and saw his kiss swollen lips part in a silent gasp. If all of my blood wasn't pooled in my lap I probably could have thought enough to pull him to my bedroom, instead I dipped my head down again and kissed him again. This kiss was different, more insistent, as if I were trying to drink him up and fill myself with him.

It was perverted when I would come downstairs after having locked myself away for days at a time and immediately jumped my lover but it honestly felt as if I had run on empty. As if the only thing keeping me alive was Misaki and if I didn't get enough of him every day, I would run out and would have nothing to live for.

Suddenly it hit me how much like a stalker I sounded.

When I felt Misaki bump into the bed I stopped thinking of anything but Misaki's body and how to make it wriggle underneath me the most. Picking him up, I moved his body so it was perfectly melded to mine. My head tilted up to continue the kiss as this position made him taller than me. His arms came up and his hands fisted in the back of my hair, tugging just a little. A groan was torn from my throat when he wrapped his legs around my hips to keep his position. One hand cupped his ass while the other felt on the bed and I began to crawl, one handed, towards his pillows.

When I felt my hand hit the silky material it dawned on me that this was the first time I'd had him in his own bed. I'd had him everywhere else in this house, even one drunken Fourth of July on the balcony watching the fireworks. But here, it just hadn't ever happened. I wanted to make this night special. Every time with Misaki was different and unique but I wanted this night to stand above the rest.

When Misaki's back rested on the bed I leaned away from him with every part of my body but my lips. After several moments Misaki's body started moving up towards me. A small chuckle shook my chest as I placed both hands on his wrists and spread his legs apart with both of mine. Staring down at him a minute I wondered why we hadn't tried bondage before. "I don't want to rush tonight Misaki." Leaning down I ran my tongue over my lover's neck and moved up to playfully nip at his ear. His cry of pleasure shot a hot rod of lust through me that had me wanting to hear him more.

"I want to take my time with you." Misaki's breath hitched has his breathing grew thick with passion. Grasping both of his wrists in one hand I used my other to cup his face. His eyes were almost black with passion. So full of depth. I could see the doubt and the embarrassment rise into his eyes and cheeks. That familiar sadness began to creep in once more. Suddenly, I had had it. Misaki was going to know I loved him and everything about him. If this was the way I was going to show it without him denying it, this is what I was going to use to get my point across.

When I used words he shook them off, but it wouldn't be easy for him to shake off my body. I'd make him so weak with want that he wouldn't be able to. Starting tonight I was going to show Misaki how much I loved him every moment I got.

Planting my mouth on his, I began to kiss him in a way that made us both forget everything else. My free hand drifted over his bare chest, keeping the touch as light as possible. The need to go fast was kept at bay by my overwhelming need to have him mindless and boneless beneath me.

Using just my fingertips I caressed his skin sending goose bumps dancing across his chest, stomach and sides. His breath was ragged and his chest heaved with every breath. Sliding my tongue over his neck I drifted down to his shoulder where I placed a nip before soothing the ache with the pad of my tongue. His wrists jerked under my hand but my grip never loosened. His legs were squeezing mine as he tried to sooth the ache between his thighs by rubbing them together.

It was an action that ultimately made his arousal worse. God he was so hard his cock would be weeping soon. My free hand drifted over his chest once again and began to circle around a pink nipple without quite touching it. Misaki tightly shut his eyes and started arching his back off the bed, silently asking me to touch him there. With a shake of my head I continued my ministrations placing kisses across his collarbone to the other side of his neck.

There I left moist spots all up and down his skin. I wanted so badly to run kisses farther down his chest but I didn't want to let go of his wrists. Having him bound beneath me was more of a turn on than I thought it would be. At the same time I wanted so badly for his hands to rub up and down on me stroking me as I stroke him. Somewhere there was an ache of longing but the feeling was brushed off as I kissed Misaki's mouth again.

My hand ran up and down his arm and stroked his face. Once again I ran it over his torso and down to the waistband of his boxers. Ever so gently I ran my fingertips back and forth just above the waistline, making his hips twitch and rise of the bed. With just one finger I began to trace the same line just beneath the thin material. I was just one wrist movement away from the part of his anatomy that was tenting his boxers.

Sliding my finger back out I began to trace circles around his arousal almost touching him there but never quite doing so. His hips were rhythmically pushing off of the bed towards me as if we were already lost in the timeless rhythm together. Misaki turned his head breaking our kiss. "Usagi-san! Nn. Ah… ha…."

"I told you, I'm taking my time."

"Usagi-san… there… I… Ha!" He cried out as I ran my index finger up his cock in a straight line.

"Is this what you wanted?"

"N-no. T-touch me… there." My eyebrows shot up in shock. Misaki was actually being vocal about what he wanted? As mean as it was, I wanted to hear more.

I ran my finger in the same line as before. "Like this?" I asked oh-so-innocently. Misaki's head rocked back and forth on the pillow. "No? Like this then?" Pressing my palm on his penis I slid it up and back down, then up again. His cries echoed in my head. "Is this how you want me to touch you?"

"I-idiot." An anger blossomed in my chest seeming to stem from somewhere deep inside my soul.

"Not like this then?" Misaki's arms jerked under my hand again, more insistent than before. "Like this maybe?" Pinching the thin material between my fingers, I tugged until the waistband crested the head of his penis and pulled it down 'til it hugged the base before letting it go and rub roughly against him until it snapped back into place. His thighs jerked and his hips thrust towards me. "Nn. No… Usagi-san… your… please…." It was the please that did it. Sliding down those boxers I got them out of my way long enough to expose my lover to the cool air.

His panting grew heavier as I hungrily looked at him. Ever so lightly I began to rub my fingers from the tip to the base and up again. Slowly, I tightened my grasp until I had him fully in my hand. I began to pump him slowly as cum leaked from the tip. Scooping it up with the pad of my thumb I raised the hand to my lips and licked it away. When I looked into Misaki's eyes I didn't see embarrassment or doubt but the same hunger I felt inside of me was reflected there.

The tip of his tongue reached forward to lick his lips. With a groan I ducked my head again and kissed him deeply while moving my hand back onto him and started to pump. He was so hot beneath me it was a wonder he didn't combust. When I pulled my hand away he moaned a protest into my mouth. When I cupped his balls he moaned for a whole other reason. As I began to rub and tug and tease his voice got huskier and louder.

It was making me crazy.

But I never quickened my pace or eased my light touching. I would show him how much I loved him if it killed us both. At this point I wouldn't have minded dying in his arms but would instead die happier than anyone ever could have. Oh, the feel of his soft, young flesh beneath my skin. I moved my hand back up once more to tug on his cock. Within seconds he was coming on both our stomachs.

His body went limp under me as his voice quieted and his breathing slowed.

Still, I hadn't had my fill. Letting go of his wrists I pulled his boxers all the way off exposing him to my thirsty eyes. He lay there, open and messy from his orgasm and for once he didn't shy away from me. My heart leapt with joy. He was going to let me have him, honestly have him. My mouth drifted over his chest and finally I was able to take a perk, pink nipple into my mouth. Misaki didn't move, just moaned.

I traced patterns over the tip before grazing it with my teeth. Misaki writhed beneath me. My hand went up to tease and stroke the other one. After a moment I moved my lips over and gave the other nipple the same attention. Sliding down his abdomen I placed kisses down his stomach and over both of his sides. Kissing his hips I moved down one leg, placing kisses behind his knees and massaging his calf before kissing my way up his other leg. When I reached his cock it was already semi hard again.

When I chuckled my warm, moist breath drifted across his penis and brought him to further arousal. Taking the head into my mouth I began to tease the slit with my tongue. Oh how good he tasted. Slowly, I slid my mouth down his cock until he was all the way in. Then, I started to suck.

Misaki's lax body was suddenly full of life and energy when he sat up and dug his fingers into my scalp. "Ah! Ha! Usagi-san! Mm!" Misaki panted and moaned above me while my hands reached up, pushing him back into the bed. Before he could find the strength to sit up again, my hands swiftly moved underneath him to cup his ass and bring him further into my mouth.

_Oh, cum again_. _Cum again_. _Cum in my mouth_. The same thought ran through my mind over and over again. Wanting to push him a little farther I slid one finger towards his bud and pushed inside. This proved to be his undoing as he came in my mouth. Drinking until he was empty, I pulled back but left my finger where it was. Slowly I began to move the digit in and out while twirling it around and stretching him out.

A second finger followed the first. When I slowly eased them out Misaki moaned but not in pain. We'd done this enough in the last four years that he'd finally softened enough that it didn't hurt him every time. I eased over him, rubbing every part of my body I could against him. When I felt the tip of my penis rub against his opening I rocked against him once, twice, three times until he started pushing towards me. I undid my pants and slid them down just enough to free my aching cock and began to rub him flesh to flesh. We both groaned at the contact.

Grabbing the base of my shaft I began to push my way inside. So tight, so hot. Still, after all this time the feeling of being inside of him sent a shockwave through my body and had me gasping in awe and pleasure. I needed him around me, hugging my flesh to him. When I was all the way in to the hilt, I paused a moment to take in the sensations and give Misaki time to adjust to my intrusion.

Soon I couldn't take it and was forced to pull out all the way before sliding back in again. I don't know how long I kept up that sweet torcher but soon I was going just a little faster. Just a little harder. Misaki's hands were grasped in my own and our fingers were threaded together. I pushed into him again and again making him moan and call out in pleasure. His hair was sticking to his forehead and a fine sheen of sweat coated his smooth flesh.

His long legs were wrapped around my hips while his fingers clutched my shirt. "I love you." When I heard those three precious words torn from my lover's throat I lost all control. I slammed into him hard and fast and the sound of our flesh smacking together was almost drowned out by our cries of passion. Within moments Misaki's voice was raised in his final orgasm and I spilled my seed inside of him.

Collapsing, I fell to Misaki's heaving chest while I tried for the life of me to remember how to breathe. After what felt like eternity I gathered enough strength in my arms to lever myself up so I could look down into those bright green orbs. "Misaki," I sighed. "I love you." Leaning forward I planted a soft kiss on his swollen lips. The look he gave must surely have mirrored my own. The contentment, the love, the satisfaction all were coursing through my body.

Rolling over, I slid out of Misaki and pulled him to lay, draped over my own body. The night air was chilly against my sweaty flesh so with some tugging I managed to get a blanket draped over both of us. Closing my eyes and hugging Misaki closer to me, I slowly drifted off to sleep.


End file.
